Kindie Gym/Transcript
Greg: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: And I hope you've got your singing voices with you, because right now it's time for a song on... (with others wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles! (Shot transition to the Song: Music with Murray) Dominic: Now it's time for Music with Murray. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Hi, everyone. I'm Murray! Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Let's make some music. Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony: Yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you like the beat, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you tap your feet, Anthony: oh yeah Murray: (singing) Play some drums, play guitar. Sing just like a rock'n'roll star. Clap your hands, stamp your feet That's great, everyone! Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony: oh Murray: (singing) Play with spoons or old tin cans. You can have a kitchen jam. Just be careful with the plates. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Let's make some music. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: We love music. Hi, everyone. I'm Murray! Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Murray: Let's make some music. Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you like the beat Anthony: oh yeah Murray: Are you ready to make some music? Greg: (singing) We hope you tap your feet Anthony: oh Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Music that is fun Anthony: oh yeah Murray: We love music. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Murray: Let's make some music! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the gym) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. There was excitement in the air today when Dorothy the Dinosaur visited a kindy gym. Let's take a look and see how the events unfolded. Dorothy? Dorothy. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about a kindy gym called GymbaROO) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everybody. Look at this. We're at GymbaROO. Just look at all the different things you can do. Sliding. Having a turn on the seesaw. Girl #1: Going on all the equipment. Boy #1: The trampolines. Dorothy: And what do you like to do at GymbaROO? Boy #1: Um, I like going in the tunnels, jumping on the trampoline, and, um, rocking on the seesaw. Dorothy: That looks difficult. Girl #1: You have to put your hands out sometimes or concentrate very much. Dorothy: I should think you need to. And what do you like best at GymbaROO? Girl #1: Things that you put your legs on and your hands on and you crawl across it. Girl #2: Yeah, that's what I mean. Dorothy: I wonder what it feels like to crawl through the tunnel. Boy #1: Well, you just have to... just have to climb... ..just have to crawl through it. Boy #2: You have to go through the circles. Dorothy: GymbaROO is so much fun. Thank you for showing me what you can do. But now it's back to you, Greg. 'Bye! (Shot transition to Greg stretches his legs) Greg: Well, there's nothing like a good bit of exercise. And I reckon flexibility's the key. Well, now it's time for the waether report with Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: (holding his weathersword) Wow! That's amazing, Greg. Whoo-hoo! I'm very impressed. Well, now for the weather, me hearties. And my magic weathersword tells me that after a few fine days, tomorrow will be a torrent of tumultuous teddy bears. A torrent of tumultuous teddy bears?! What's that gonna be? (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather then a torrent of tumultuous teddy bears falling through the sky & landed down to the ground) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Whoa! Teddies! Whoa! (laughs) Wow! Back to you, Greg. Greg: Thank you, Captain. And now it's time... Tedy bear, eh? Well, now we're gonna take a look at the sports report, and today we're having a good look at the ribbon gymnastics. Let's take a look together. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are doing their ribbon gymnastics) (Transition to Wiggly Community Service Announcement Logo) Announcer: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement! (Shot transition to Captain Feathersword skipping in a park) Captain Feathersword:(hums) (His pants fall down) Captain Feathersword:(pulling his pants up) Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh. (continues skipping and humming) (His pants fall down again) Captain Feathersword:(pulling his pants up) Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Announcer: Are your pants slipping down? (Captain Feathersword nods) Announcer: Having trouble keeping them up? (Captain Feathersword nods) Announcer: Why not use a belt? Captain Feathersword:(Looks down to see that a belt has appeared around his waist) Hey! Oh, yeah. Announcer: Belts can help keep up those baggy pants and come in a variety of colors. Captain Feathersword:(continues skipping and humming) Announcer: This has been a Wiggle tip, brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear a scene where The Wiggles dressed up as opera singers & they're gonna do the actions while the end credits are rolling) Greg: (singing while the backing vocals are doing their actions) Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh (Shot transition to Murray, Anthony & Greg are waving to the left side except Jeff is waving to the right side then it translates to the Wiggles having a great time at Network Wiggles during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Anthony: Well, everybody, it's been lots of fun here today at Network Wiggles. Hope to see you again sometime. Bye-bye! Murray: 'Bye! (Camera closing transition to the endboard is shown with a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002